


Enter Pollux and Castor

by Just_a_writer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_writer/pseuds/Just_a_writer
Summary: Nephrite decides to have a little contest to find youma strong, and  sensual, enough to call his own. Unfortunately, he quickly grows bored until a couple interesting characters appear.





	Enter Pollux and Castor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I wrote this for someone who asked a while ago, but I have no idea what happened to them, so I figure that I'd upload it here so someone can get a look at it. It's a one shot for now, and it all depends on you and your feedback what becomes of it.

The smells and sounds of sex filled the air. The large, royally appointed room brimmed over with the echoes of moaning, and the rapid grinding of wet flesh upon wet flesh; punctuated now and then by a hedonistic cry of passion. A single figure sat on high, removed from the others, observing the writhing mounds of bodies from upon a throne. His cold eyes swept the kaleidoscope group, as these were not humans partaking in this impromptu orgy, but rather a group of youma.  
They were not far removed from human women at all. In fact, most of them, from the waist up, would pass for some of the most beautiful in the world, if it weren’t for their off-color bodies. What made them easily identified as youma were the long, snake-like tail emerging from the coccyx of each of the figures. Even with these appendages, most earth men would undoubtedly find these creatures intoxicating. The fact they could, at a minimal level, excrete a substance on their skin that acted as a powerful pheromone would all but seal the deal.   
One would think that with these, some would argue, beautiful creatures shamelessly fucking each other’s collective brains out in of this solitary figure, he would have gone mad with passion, not knowing what to do with himself. However, the site before him, of dozens of naked, beautiful females engaging in some of the most outlandish sexual acts that one could image did little to stir his attention, much less his libido. He looked over their antics group by group, taking in their lustful administrations upon each other.   
The first group he looked upon was a Ménage à trois, and they were in standard female-on-female sexual positions. The man noted that as they could feel his eyes on them, they would step up their sexual game. He observed, a bit passively, as a purple youma hungrily feasted upon the pussy of a green youma as if she were a hungry shark, grabbing the hips of her lover and pulling her up toward her greedy mouth as she pushed her face down into her. This, of course, brought a loud cry of pleasure, and the recipient, also trying to impress, began working harder on her cunnilingus with the youma she was with, and so on in their triangle until they were panting for breath, collapsing in a heap, moaning from both fatigue and pleasure. He shook his head and looked to another.  
This group was four youma, the man bothered not to pay attention to the colors, as it was all a large, played out bore to him anymore. They too felt the eyes of this shadowy individual on them, and they too began to give their ‘A game’ in an effort to out-do the others. Much to his dislike, the first two of this group were focusing on each other, and sticking to the oral routine, which he had already seen before, so he moved on to the other two. These were trying something different at least, and they were leg-locked, scissoring themselves frantically against the other with a low, sloppy sloshing sound as their arousal had reached its peak more than once by now. He looked a bit closer at the two youma’s cunts as they were driven repeatedly together, their labia being stretched one way and pushed another, the small outlines of their clitorati being forced together in a rhythmic to-and-fro that still did nothing to warrant his interest.   
This quickly grew tiresome for the onlooker. This was nothing new to him. Women threw themselves at his alter ego on a regular basis, and this is nothing he hadn’t seen before. With a shake of his head, he moved on to view another group, not having very high hopes of finding anything, or anyone, interesting enough to take on as ‘his’ youma. He, after all, would not only commanding them to battle, but one uses his property as he wishes, so they better have the art of pleasure down pat.  
This new group surprised him, and even piqued a modicum of his attention. These various colored youma were grouped in a large line, not using their hands or mouths to pleasure each other, but rather their tails. There was, of course, the obligatory vaginal insertion of the tails, but in the collective group, they had every one of the body’s orifices filled with a tail. He looked a bit further as one of the youma began arching her back and shouting almost without control, not only did she have a tail both in her vaginal and anal openings, but there was another youma who looked to be fellating her tail, and another rapidly stroking the length of it with quick, vigorous movements of her hand, much as if it were an extended phallus. The way her body was writhing, it seemed the tail was what was giving her the most pleasure, and soon she collapsed, near unconscious, shivering and moaning incoherently as the others slowed and finally ceased their ministrations on this particular youma. Still not what he was looking for…  
The onlooker managed only a low sigh before he leaned back on his throne, disgusted, and glanced up toward the night sky, the shining diamonds visible through the glass ceiling, “Stars, give me something worthwhile…This harem business bores me. Whose idea was this abomination anyway?” he asked rhetorically, waving a hand dismissively before picking up a glass of fine vintage wine.   
“It was yours, Sir Nephrite…” one of the youma dared to speak up to the single man in the room, received a single, sharply pointed look and was soon pulling equally sharp shards of glass out her of wine-covered skin.   
“Save me from mediocrity…Something, anything, interesting…” Nephrite pleaded again to the stars, he just about having given up hope on finding anyone strong enough, and entertaining enough to call his strongest. As if on cue, the door to the chamber, which had been securely locked, was blown wide open. Debris was flung in every direction, the youma desperately trying to shield their unprotected bodies from potential shrapnel, a few taking of wood or stone, but not enough to require any form of treatment. As the massive dust cloud settled, the collective harem finally got their wits back about them, and gasped, crying out in surprise, most frantically trying to hide their nakedness, which they were now starkly aware of, from whoever may have dared to enter in such a way. There were two youma standing at the gaping hole in the wall, looking much like the many that had, until then, been too busy worrying about getting off than what they had been originally there for.   
Nephrite, for his part, sat unmoving, unchanged on his throne, just surveying the smoking ruins of what was a solid metal door. He picked up a second glass of wine, which was quickly poured and brought to him by one of his house slaves. “I do hope you’ll be able to make good on such a daring entrance.” The now irritated man began, “I’m in no mood for such rampant stupidity. You have 30 seconds to explain yourselves.”  
“I believe…” one of the two youma began to speak, her heather grey skin shimmering lightly, reflecting any number of candles that decorated, and provided light, to the large hall-like room, as well as the flames that were burning from what remained of the door and wall supports that held it in place.   
“…that your prayers have been answered.” Spoke the other youma, she having skin red as the fires of hell itself. What little clothing she wore was opposite of what appeared to be her twin, some in a mirror-effect. This red youma wore what amounted to a glorified purple bra with a matching panty set, which the other youma wore as well, only in a teal color. They sported mirrored leggings and gloves, the red having her left arm and leg covered while the grey had her right arm and leg by the full length accessories. Their high heels, which matched their clothes, clicked, echoing through the now silent hall; the entire orgy having screeched to a halt as the other youma had been shocked into stunned silence, some of those who sat closer began covering themselves, as if ashamed to be near them, lest they get compared.   
“You were looking…” the red youma began this time, stepping up the stairs from the base floor to stand before Nephrite himself. Before he could manage to growl a reprimand of these audacious youma who dare would stand in front of him, the twins quickly took to a kneel in front of the powerful general.   
“…for something… interesting, were you?” the grey followed up, the two tail-wrapped youma bowed their heads now, planting both hands on the floor at his feet. “My friend Castor is very… interesting…” There was that word again. Though they had cost him a door, and dared to approach his throne without invite, Nephrite had to admit that he was intrigued. However, he kept this to himself, presenting still nothing but an air of boredom and disinterest, idly swirling the wine in his crystal glass, sighing almost lethargically, “Go on...”  
“And my friend Pollux is equally…” Castor had now looked up, boldly daring to meet Nephrite’s seemingly indifferent, yet still piercing, gaze. And added another use of the same word they had been pressing since they first blew their way into the hall, “…interesting…” she finished her thought. Both youma smiled seductively at him, and though he was caught quite unaware of it, it was beginning to get a bit warm under his collar. Unbeknownst to the general, the two youma had begun secreting their special, undetectable scent from their bodies, making them irresistible to men. Their personal pheromones were much stronger than the others who had been excreting them since they arrived, hoping to bring Nephrite in on the action, only to find it had absolutely no effects. These two, however, were a different story. A normal human would have been lust driven to the point of sticking himself into anything he could fit it into, but Nephrite’s iron will kept him from so easily falling under their spell, but falling he was.   
“I see…” he began, finishing his glass of wine in a vain attempt to cool himself, though his physiology was already at work, betraying his aroused condition by standing to greet the two youma itself, creating a large bulge in the front of his pants.  
“‘I see..’ “ quoted Castor, of what Nephrite just spoke “That you…” she trails off and allows her cohort to continue, pushing her head back and her chest forward, her breasts barely held back by the skimpy garments she wore. She arched her back a bit, pulling her breasts up with her motion so just a hint of areola was peeking over the top of her bra.   
“…May need some help dealing with a…” Pollux allowed her eyes to dip from Nephrite’s gaze to his lap, smiling seductively as she saw the growing issue that was at hand, “…with a really BIG problem…” her eyes slithered back up to his own and she mirrored the same motion as her twin, but she had moved far enough back that half of her nipple was exposed to the general, who had shown an impressive resistance to their game, but as he witnessed Castor leaning a bit over and flicking her tongue suggestively along the end of Pollux’ tail, he could not stand it anymore.   
“Perhaps I do.” He began, standing up from his throne nonchalantly, setting his glass down and stepping around the two as they sat back on their heels. The rest of the orgy, the room full of beautiful, willing females had been completely forgotten for the spell of these two rogues, and as he gestured a regal hand for them to follow him, they both smiled and bowed their head in unison before standing and taking after Nephrite, who casually walked towards his bedchamber, demonstrating an inhuman, herculean control of his will to not make a mad dash toward them, ripping his clothes off on the way, and just taking the two youma right there before his throne. No. Such petty gestures were beneath him, just as the two intruders would soon be.  
Still displaying his indomitable control, Nephrite stepped into his royal bedchamber; a grand four post bed stood in a spartanly decorated, stone walled boudoir. This impressive example of bedding was the only furniture in the room. It betrayed none of its owner’s secrets. The single thing that said anything of its master was the fact the room had no solid roof, but rather it was crystal clear. Be it made of glass, or some other unknown material, it held no streaks or spots from the flying shit hawks that made earth windows such a pain.   
Nephrite sat down on the bed, leaning his body back against the wall, observing the two youma as they made their way into his room, their tight, made-for-sin bodies putting a swagger in their step whilst they stopped by the edge of the bed before the regal gentleman, their intertwined tails closing the door behind them. “It’s traditional to kneel before your master. If you two can’t even get that right, then why are you here?” The two beautiful youma looked at one another and immediately dropped to their knees, even they, who heard rumors and tales of such a resilient resolve that Nephrite possessed, were surprised by just how strong it was. No one had been able to resist their pheromones for a tenth of the time that this man has, and he seems so casual in his ability to just ignore their power.  
Had they been able to see inside his mind, it would be a completely different story. He was so horny, he would have stuck his dick into the first thing he could get his hands on, but he must keep up appearances. No one would follow such a general who couldn’t even keep it in his pants. “Well?” he asked, putting on a bit of an irritated air, “I’m waiting. Show me how ‘interesting’ you two claim to be. I have very little patience for false claims.”   
“Yes…” Pollux began, lowering her head a bit more before her counterpart finished the thought.  
“…Master…” Castor completed, and they soon slithered toward each other and locked in a tight, well familiar embrace, open mouths licking and slurping at their long-time partner’s flicking tongues. This continued for about a minute, hands sliding down arms to drop down their tops, baring their breasts, before they both turned their attention toward Nephrite and slowly began crawling in his direction, bare chests swaying and leading the way. He was about to experience the time of his life.


End file.
